1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device having the driver circuit. Further, the present invention relates to an electronic device having the display device in a display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increase of large display devices such as liquid crystal televisions, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and light-emitting devices have been actively developed. In particular, a technique for forming a pixel circuit and a driver circuit including a shift register or the like (also referred to as an internal circuit) over the same insulating substrate by using transistors or the like having semiconductor layers has been actively developed, because the technique greatly contributes to reduction in power consumption and cost. The internal circuit formed over the insulating substrate is connected to an external circuit including a controller IC or the like provided outside the insulating substrate through an FPC or the like, and its operation is controlled.
As a driver circuit (also referred to as a driver), which is one of internal circuits, there is a scan line driver circuit or the like, for example. For example, a driver circuit is formed using a shift register including a plurality of flip-flop circuits, as disclosed in Reference 1.